lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
MedimaNN
Overview MedimaNN was the first and only SGS and founder of Vanskovich, current leader of The Free Men. He first joined the server mid-June, and has been active (other than a brief week-long hiatus for being in Florida) ever since his joining of the server, and even before he finally joined. MedimaNN was a part of Vanskovich since its inception to its demise, and was set on remaining SGS for life. He joined Goomlandia after his state fell apart. He then went on to create Gimnkransi, which then disbanded after being holed up in Brayton Jail. He managed to escape. He also enjoys making minecraft flags. History MedimaNN's story starts on the MUN bus, in which Gabe invited him to the server. He then had to wait to build his computer, in which it was finished in min-June. He created Theboyus when he joined, and then changed the country name to Vanskovich, because he (as well as others) thought Theboyus was a poor excuse for a name of a country. Political Career MedimaNN had been SGS since the inception of Vanskovich, and had produced a method for making sure everyone participates in the government. All citizens of Vanskovich had to participate in governent, and must govern their own private land. This did not mean that MedimaNN had overruled some of the governors decisions before. Some of these included the production of a weapons making facility and making a massive TNT cannon, aimed squarely at Sylvia. Affiliations MedimaNN had been affiliated with Montrose (pre-server), Vailan, Goomlandia, Gimnkrasni, and now "TheFreeMen", a pseudo-state. These affiliation switches typically arouse from his decision making when leading his country, as Vanskovich was full of nationalists, and the nationalist sentiment has seeped into Medi's mindset. MedimaNN is now the de-facto leader of TheFreeMen. Conflict Log MedimaNN has fought in a small number of conflicts since joining. These incluse: - The Sylvian-Vailish War, in which he fought on the Sylvian side - The Fort Zoning Violation Debacle, in which MedimaNN called in the help of Goomyman77 when FlyingGMM, Abstacious, and argetlam04 build a fort on Vansk land - The Turtle Time War, in which he helped Goom spawntrap and kill Turtle2dj multiple times - Hide and Seek, in which foreign nations' citizens invade the Glavnaya when it is illegal, as well as running from the authorities. (See: Hide and Seek) Medals and Awards MedimaNN has a total of 3 awards and medals, the first for participating in The Sylvian-Valish War, was awarded a Hero of the Union Award for fighting alongside the Sylvians. He was also awarded a Turtle Medal for helping Goom in the Turtle Time War. Finally, he was awarded the Goomlandian Official G Medal for being an official G. The Epic Gamer List MedimaNN keeps a running record of all of the servers members he considers "Epic Gamers". He holds these people in high regards for many reasons. Those on the list are: Goomyman77 - Helping Vanskovich grow and helping MedimaNN since before he ever joined. Magos_Aspace - Helped Medi during the founding of Christianity, attempting to make the Vailish intruders relax, although this ultimately failed. Regarded by Medi as the most epic Vailander. Banastair - Very fresh dude, never rude, the coolest dude in Lucagrad. Scampo - <3 He many be gone but he forever lives in Medi's heart. Medi prophesied that he will return sometime in December 2020. Mr. Auto - Constant F's MiksaSerbia - NE DAMO TE ILIRIJU! NE DAMO TE MI! NE MOZE NAM NIKO NISHTA! MI SMO ILIRISKI!